A Different Final Fantasy VII
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Aeris and her sister, Hermione, join Alavache for some quick cash when a simple mission turns into a quest of a lifetime. Along the way they meet the mysterious Cloud and his companion, Harry, and fall for them. Cloirth HHr


This is my take on Ghost's challenge of changing the parts of Cloud and Aeris. Aeris and Hermione being sisters is from my Little Merman story, Cloud and Harry aren't related, this is mostly follows the storyline. I wanted one of the girls to be in Soldier, it happened to be Hermione. Basically, Barret and Hermione would never get along through out the entire story, so please ignore their agruments.

Here's how the scene when Hermione tells Barret what part of Shin-Ra she and Aeris was really supposed go:

"I'm the ex-Soldier. My sis was First Class Magic and Defense Specislist, which way better than Soldier."

"Funny, with the bragging you did, you made sound like Soldier was better and my department was weak."

"I was young, then. I was also naive, okay?"

"Whatever, sis."

* * *

Chapter 1 The Mako Reactor 

There was a huge city with eight sectors and many different people. Two were two men, one selling armor and another selling flower. The man selling armor had spiky blond hair and beautiful sea blue eyes and the man selling flower had midnight raven hair and deep beautiful emerald green eyes. They were both very handsome. The blond haired man had a pale green bead on a sliver chain around his neck. The blond haired man wore a purple sleeveless turtleneck sweater, brown pants, and brown boots and the black haired man wore a brown sleeveless turtleneck sweater, black pants, and brown boots. Around their faces were green ember wafts that generated from a Mako furnace in a dark ally as they stared into it.

After a few moments, they turned and left the ally, the blond haired man's bag of armor over his shoulder and the black haired man's basket of flower on one arm, then stopped at a street corner. A train rolled by, speeding through the town square. There was a dark, dingy square, under a stone arch, if anyone was in sky, they'd see the entire circular city of Midgar.

In a different part of the city, a train stopped, two guards patrolling the platform, a woman jumped out spectacularly, and she had shoulder length brown hair and dark bright sea blue eyes. As the guards were about to attack her, they were only to be knocked by her skillful hands and feet.

Another person hopped out of the train, a man around thirty-five years with short black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a light brown sleeveless vest, gray sleeveless top, green pants, and dark brown boots. On his left wrist was a sliver gullet because his right hand was mechanical, artificial, and unreal, he was very tall at 6 foot 4. He looked behind him, turning on his heel, motioning for another person to follow.

"C'mon newcomers," he said to the people behind him. "Follow me." Then he ran upstairs with Jessie.

Hopping out of the train were two women, one around twenty-three years old with long wavy dark brown hair in a braid and deep beautiful emerald green eyes wearing a red short sleeve jacket, a pink sleeveless dress underneath, sliver gullets on her waists, red leather fingerless gloves, dark brown pants underneath her dress, and brown boots on her feet. Another around twenty one year old with long wavy dark brown hair in a ponytail and deep beautiful chocolate brown eyes wearing a dark purple turtleneck sleeveless sweater, a rusty shoulder pad on her left shoulder, dark brown fingerless gloves, dark blue pants, and dark brown boots.

The second woman's eye gave off a strange glow, that was the sign of those had been infused with Mako, a sign of SOLDIER.

They followed the man, but ran into two guards blocking the way, the first woman took out a sliver staff and the second woman took out a sword, the second woman said, "It'll be easy, huh, sis?"

Anyone could tell the two women were sisters, despite their different eye color and two year difference, one could say they're twins, because they were near in height, but opposites. The first woman was a former member of the Magic and Defense Department of Shin-Ra while the second woman was a former SOLDIER.

"Whatever, just remember, once this is over, we get our money and go," the first woman said.

The second woman just attacked one guard; the first woman attacked the other guard. The guards ran away, the women ran up the stairs to meet the team: Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie. Biggs looked at the second woman, looking at her outfit and staring into her eyes. He realized something about both women.

"Wow, you two to used be part of Shin-Ra," he said. "I can tell from looking at ya."

"Shin-Ra?!" Jessie shouted. "Aren't they the enemy? Why those two doing with us?!"

"Clam down, Jessie," Biggs said. "They USED to be a part of Shin-Ra, but they're with us. Didn't catch your names…"

"Aeris Gainsborough," the first woman introduced. "Or Aerith."

"Hermione Gainsborough," the second woman introduced. "Or Mione."

"Aeris and Hermione Gainsborough, huh?" Biggs stroked his chin. "Well, I'm…"

"Look," Hermione said, putting her hand up. "We don't really care what your names are, for when this mission is over, we're getting our cash and leaving. Right, Aeris?"

"Right, that's what we're doing after this mission," Aeris said. 'So we don't want any introductions, alright?"

Biggs nodded as the leader came running up, he shouted, "What are you doing?! Don't travel in a group! These our new members?"

Biggs nodded again as Wedge entered the code, the leader introduced, "Barret Wallace. But I don't trust either of you. Ex-SOLDIER."

"I'm the ex-Soldier," Hermione said, pointing to herself, then pointed to her sister. "My sis was First Class Magic and Defense Specialist, which is way better than Soldier."

Barret just sighed, Hermione sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, she turned to her sister, saying, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Aerith just shrugged her shoulders, then the sisters entered the reactors, Barret, who was farther ahead, turned back to the two sisters, he shouted, "Hey, you two!! Have you been in a Reactor before?!!"

"Duh, of course, we have!" Hermione shouted back. "What you are, stupid?!"

"We were employed by Shin-Ra, you know," Aeris said.

She and Hermione walked up to Barret, whose anger was rising at Hermione's comment of him being stupid. He started to rant about something, Hermione yawned and Aeris leaned against a wall, showing him 'shut the hell up' signs or just agreeing with her sister's comment. They just came for the money.

"The Planet is dying because these Reactors soak all the Mako energy in the Planet."

"Barret, we're not here for a lecture," Hermione said. Aeris just looked at her fingernails and Hermione stretched her arms, feeling the handle of her sword as Jessie managed to open the door. He and Jessie ran straight inside, Biggs turned around.

"Forget about it Barret," he said. "We don't have time." With that said he turned back to Jessie who had to open another door. Aeris slowly got off the wall and Hermione threw her arms to her arms, then they walked through the door and over to the other two. Eventually, Barret followed them. As they waited in silence, Jessie worked on the code. Eventually the door opened letting them go onto the elevator. Biggs stood to the right and stood by the door. Barret, Jessie, Aeris, and Hermione entered the elevator. Jessie ran over and pressed a green button. Aeris nearly fell forward when the lift started to descend. Hermione was the only one noticed. She grabbed her sister's hand, Barret noticed Hermione holding Aeris' hand, but didn't say anything.

"Aeris, Hermione, the Planet's going to die," he said, hoping not to start a fight with Hermione. Aeris and Hermione sighed. They got tired of hearing this.

"We don't care about the Planet," Aeris said. "We just want to get out here and get our money," Hermione snapped.

Jessie had to grab Barret's arm to stop him from smacking Hermione, and Aeris put to her arm cross her sister's chest to stop Hermione from hitting Barret. When the lift stopped, Aeris and Hermione walked off first, followed by a cursing Barret and Jessie. They walked along a long, thick before coming to a ladder. Jessie jumped first, then Hermione and Aeris, then Barret. Jessie looked around her as she climbed a ladder to find a path ahead. She stopped at the edge and turned to the others.

"It's just down there," she said, pointing to another ladder. Hermione nodded at her sister and started to descend the ladder. After Aeris descended the ladder, they waited for Barret as they looked around. When he appeared, the trio crossed the bridge until they came to a pillar. Barret handed Hermione a bomb.

"Shouldn't you be doing this?" Aeris asked, her arms crossed.

"I'm gonna watch to make sure you don't mess up," he said.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, they walked up to the pillar, Hermione planted the bomb and Aeris got in front of it. But then they heard a voice from somewhere.

'_Wait! This isn't just a Reactor.'_

Hermione looked around and Aeris just stared at the bomb, who had said it?

"Hurry up!" Barret shouted.

"Alright, already!" Hermione shouted back. Aeris shook her head to clear it and typed the code quickly as she could. When the last number was entered, a red light started to flash.

"Alright," Barret said. "Let's get out of here." Hermione and Aeris ran ahead quickly when they skidded to a halt. Barret looked up, Aeris cursed some words under her breath, and Hermione gripped the handle of her sword. It looked like Shin-Ra gotten here faster than they expected. Hermione realized that the machine in front of them was a controlled robotic red scorpion; she could realize any machine that came from Shin-Ra. Aeris took out her staff; Barret clicked his gun and pointed it ready as the scorpion jumped in front to them. When it landed, the ground shook causing Hermione, Aeris, and Barret to shake. Aeris and Hermione recovered, Aeris outstretched her hands and Hermione ran toward it. Two bolts of lighting appeared, the first one came from her hands and the other seemed to be super changed Hermione's sword. Hermione sliced through one of its legs, the electricity on her blade made the leg explode.

Hermione ignored the smell of burning metal as Barret started to shoot with many rounds as possible. Aeris tightly gripped her staff as she ran forward and smashed it onto the head. The horn on the head began to glow and its head turned to Aeris and Hermione while Barret continued to shoot. A laser shot out of the horn and hit Aeris square in the chest. She let out a startled cry as she was thrown across the room, Hermione watching in shock. Barret stopped shooting and turned to her quickly. Hermione looked relief and Barret continued to shoot when she got back up, a mad look spreading across her face. She raised her hands together, directing an ice icicle on one of the legs. Hermione ran toward it and attacked, the ice shattering everywhere.

Barret ran out of ammo as its tail rose in the air, Hermione shouted, "Hey, Barret, don't attack when the tail's up."

Barret nodded as he reloaded, Aeris tightened her grip on her staff, and Hermione tightened and loosened her grip on her sword. As soon as the tail lowered, Barret began to open-fire, Aeris directed another lighting bolts and super changed Hermione's sword. This time Hermione attacked the remaining legs with the lighting bolt her sister cast. It started to shake violently and the smell of burning was stronger then before. Hermione, Aeris, and Barret turned and ran as the fire of the explosion ripped wildly through the corridor. They managed to climb the ladder before the flamer-thrower reached them. Aeris and Hermione looked up at the sight of Jessie holding her foot. Aeris walked over and held out her hand. Although startled, Jessie accepted the offer.

"Thanks," she said. Aeris joined Hermione and they continued to run back to the elevator. They turned around as the doors began to close. There was no sign of Barret or Jessie. But then a metal chuck wedged itself between the door, Aeris took out her staff but the doors widened to reveal Barret and Jessie. Jessie ran and pressed the green button again this time causing the life rise. Barret turned to Jessie.

"How much is left to get out of here?" he asked. She turned to him, her face pale.

"Probably about two or one minute," she answered. Hermione slammed her fist against the wall, Aeris turned to them, a furious look on her face.

"What?!" she yelled when the doors opened. Before Barret or Jessie could do anything Hermione and Aeris had ran out. Biggs watched the sisters disappear through the door and turned back to the others.

"Come on," he said. "Let's move it!" He followed Hermione and Aeris, Jessie and Barret raced through the doors until they reached the bridge. Just as they got through the door Wedge was guarding, a massive explosion ripped through the air, causing a ring of fire to appear. Even though they were out of harm's way of the fire, the six of them to crash to the ground. Wedge gave a cry when he realized his pants were on fire. He started running like an idiot until his face collided with Hermione's open fist and Barret got up.

"Alright spilt up," he ordered. "We'll meet up at the station." Jessie, Wedge, and Biggs nodded and took off before Barret could Aeris stopped him by clearing her throat.

"If this is about your money, save it until we get to the hideout," he said. "Now get moving."

Hermione looked around her and Aeris, they never around Midgar a lot, so they didn't know the town too well. Aeris sighed, grabbing her sister's hand, walked up the stairs across from them. They followed the path until Aeris recognized the town square up ahead. They knew the way from there. They started walking forward. Hermione smiled, looking at her sister's hand around her own.

"Aeris, you holding my hand back old times," she said.

"Does it now?" Aeris said.

They continued to walk forward when they heard a voice.

"Excuse us."

* * *

I'll show Cloud and Harry in the next chapter, introduce the other characters. But for now, read and review. 


End file.
